Blood Types
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: "One year has pass since we were transformed into bloodsucker. One year since most of our loved ones started to reject us. All of this wouldn't of happened if HE didn't bite us." OC Story. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Prologue

So anyway, here's my new OC story. I really need to learn to finish other stories before starting new ones. Oh well, enjoy and the OC form is at the bottom of the page.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful mix red, orange and purple as it set over the horizon. Some of children and teens of the small town of South Park were walking home while others stay behind because they didn't want to see their family, rather they argue too much or that their parents are idiots. Two of teens were town pervert, Kenny McCormick and one of the town's emo, Robyn O'Neil.

"So Kenny got any ideas on what we can do?" Robyn asked the blonde teen.

"Well we could..." He giving her a lustful smile that causes the brunette to blush dark red.

"NO WAY!" she yelled while pushing him away. "I already like someone."

"Come on, Robyn." Kenny said as he hugs her. She pushes him off again and runs into a nearby alley before he starts chasing after her.

"Hell no!" she screamed while running away. She kept running before realizing something. She hasn't heard anyone running after her, so she walks back. What she saw was something she wasn't excepting. Kenny lying on the ground while something red staining his parka. She walked up closer and noticed two little holes on the side of his neck.

"_How did those get there_." she thought to herself. "_Only a bat could of made those but the only bats that live near South Park are in mountains_."

"Well hello my dear.' she turned around and behind her was a man who looked to be in his twenties with dark brown hair, crimson colored eyes and pale skin. He walked up to her with an evil smirk on his face.

"Were you with that boy?" he asked the young teen.

"Y-yes." she replied back.

"Hmm who was he?" he asked her another question. "Your boyfriend?" As soon as she heard that, she starts blushing again.

"HELL NO!" she replied yelling. "HE'S ONLY A FRIEND!" The man winced a bit from the volume she yelled at. He pulled himself together and hold her closer to him. His smirk changed into a smile revealing two sharp fangs where his incisors should of been. Robyn's eye widen in shock. She tries to get away but he kepts pulling her closer.

"Why are you trying to leave." he said. "This is getting fun." He starts planting butterfly kisses on her necks causing her gasp in shock.

"Please don't kill me." she pleaded to the man. He stops kissing her neck and stares at her with his crimson eyes.

"Now why would I hurt a pretty face." he said. "Oh no this is a gift for you and everyone in this town." He kissed her neck again

"Gift?" she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sharp pain in her neck as the man sank his fangs in. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt him suck the life blood out of her. Before anything else could of happened she blacks out in his arm. The man lays her down next to Kenny and kisses her forehead.

"Sweet nightmares, my dear." he whispers into her ear.

* * *

When Robyn came to, she was somehow back in her room in her bed. She got up and making her way downstairs. In the kitchen was her mom washing dishes, there were still two pot on the stove from dinner.

"Mom." she said getting her mom's attention. Her mom then walks up and starts hugging her. She lets go and gives her a caring smile.

"Its great that you're awake Robyn." her mom said. "Lets get you some dinner."

"Mom, how did I get back here?' she asked her mom.

"Oh sweetie, a nice young man brought you and your friend home after you got hurt in an alley." her mom answered as she put some food on a plate. Robyn walks over to the table and sits in her usual chair.

"Did you at least got that man's name?' Robyn asked.

"Oh yeah, he said his name was Zachary Burton." her mom answered. She put the plate in front of Robyn. "Now eat dear you need to build up your strength." Robyn nods before she grabs her fork. Then, something foul smelling hits her nose. She looked down saw the dinner, spaghetti with meatballs.

"Uh mom." she said. "Did you add something to the spaghetti."

"No sweetie I just added the usual.' her mom answered. "Shoelace noodles, tomato sauce, meatballs and garlic." That was when the memeories from before hit her.

"What's wrong sweetie?' her mom asked.

"I'm just not hungry for spaghetti and meatballs." she answered. She then got up from her chair and walked upstairs. Then a sweet smell hits her nose. It made her mouth water and her stomach growl. She followed the smell to her younger sister Taylor's room. She walked in where her sister was sitting on the bed, her finger bleeding from a papercut from her poetry book.

"Hey Britney Spear wannabe, get me a bandage." Taylor said (**A/N: if you're thinking what I think you're thinking. Yes Taylor's goth. That will be explained later.**)

"Sure." Robyn replied. She looked at the bloody finger and walked up to her sister. "But first let's clean that finger up." She grabbed her sisters finger and starts licking the blood. Instead of the coppery taste she excepted, it tasted sweet like honey. Taylor pulls her finger out of her sister's mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Taylor asked. Then she notices something off about her. Instead of hazel eyes, Robyn's eyes were now crimson red and sharp fangs replaced her incisors. Then Robyn plunged her fangs into her sister's neck. She begun sucking blood out of her making Taylor scream in pain. Quickly she realizes what she is doing and stops. Immediantly her sister lay down on the bed unconscicous.

"Robyn?" she turns around and sees her mom standing at the doorway, shocked at the sight. "Did you..." she nods back before her mom could finish.

"Are you..." Again she nodded before her mom could finish. "How did this..."

"This is South Park, mom." she answered. "Almost nothing is impossible." Then suddenly something hard abruptly hits Robyn in the back of her head.

"Jacob why did you do that?" her mom asked.

"We need to leave before these demons wake up" her dad replied.

"Robyn?" her mom said. "Robyn!" and that was the last thing she heard before she black out on the floor.

* * *

Ok even I was suprise I could write it like this. So anyway here's the OC form:

Name:

Age (Kenny and the other boys are 16):

Hair:

Eye color:

Human or Vampire:

Clothing:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pairing/Crush (Craig is taken as a pairing. Even through the first part was Kenny/Robyn, this fic is actually Craig/Robyn):

Extra:

Hope you enjoyed reading this besides the bloody vampire scenes. Still I hope you liked it.


	2. One Year Later

I know I said I would get this up Thursday but I couldn't finish it because I had school on Friday. I'm so sorry for that but I finished it. Also I would like to say but please don't be sad but I'm actually choosing OCs to put into the story. Listen I know that alot of you love this story and a lot of you want in but I can't squeeze in all 20+ OC that are sents. So I'm using only some humans (because mostly everyone wanted their OCs human) and all of the vampires (because the vampire slot was kind of unnoticed). So anyway enjoy chapter two of Blood Types.

Disclamer: I don't own South Park and all OCs have their own respective owner

* * *

Robyn walked through a thick mist, so thick that couldn't see where she was or where was going. Then suddenly the fog clears revealing Stark's Pond. She walked over to the water, took off her shoes and puts her feet into the water.

"_I'm not sure how I got here but, I'm happy I came_." she thought to herself. Then she spots something across the pond. She begun to smile when she recognized the familar blue chello with a yellow fluff sticking out of the top. "Craig!" she yelled out to the other side of the pond. Somehow she got his attention.

"Hey Robyn." she yelled toward her side. "Come over here." Then she took her feet out the pond before she started running around it. About halfway around, she noticed something sneaking up from behind Craig. The thing sneaking from behind him was a dark figure with large fangs protruding from its mouth.

"Craig look out behond you." Robyn shouts. He turns around and notices the figure. It grabs hold of him and starts licking his neck which creeped Craig out. Then it sank it's teeth into Craig's neck causing them to scream in horrible pain. Robyn runs the rest of the way there. When she got to Craig, the figure was already gone and Craig was laying in the snow, both the snow below him and his jacket were stained with blood.

"Craig?" she said before she starts shaking him. "CRAIG! Wake up." Then suddenly she started crying.

"Robyn?" She stopped and noticed that Craig was awake. She hugged him and starts crying in joy. Then she felt something kiss her neck. She stops hugging Craig before noticing that he was kissing her.

"Uh Craig please stop." she told him. He stops kissing her neck and looked at her. Then she noticed that instead of their regular shade of grayish blue, Craig's eyes were crimson red.

"Why should I?" he said. "You smell so good." Then every thing went to black.

* * *

Robyn woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and quickly remembered everything. She got out of her sleeping bag in the school gym and walked out of the place. The sun had just set but it wasn't actually night yet. Somehow this made Robyn feel better.

"What brings you out here?" she turned around and saw Kenny standing on top of the school building. "Going out to get a snack or what?"

"For your information, I only came out here to get some fresh air." she protest. Then Kenny jumped off the building and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked. Robyn shook her head. Personally she didn't care, this whole thing felt like a long nightmare. "Its been exactly one year since we were bitten and changed."

"Also known as the worst day in our lives" Robyn adds. Kenny walks up to her and puts his arm around her neck.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her. Robyn just shook her head as an answer. "Come on, I know something's bothering you."

"I had another of THOSE dreams." she said. Kenny knew what she meant. These dreams have been happening for a long time now. Most of dreams she had involved of there friends getting bitten by another vampire.

"What happened this time?" he asked her.

"Craig was bitten by a shadow." she said. The blonde laughed at what he heard, trying not to laugh to hard so that he doesn't die.

"Ok...hahaha...I hear of wierd dreams but this one takes the cake...hahaha." he said as he laughed.

"Hey this could have a real meaning." she said.

"Listen Robyn..." before he could said anything else the two heard something from behind. On top of the building now was a girl with hazel eyes and very long curly black hair and was wearing a gothic lolita, mary janes, with cute ribbons and clips in her hair and wearing some jewelry. She was carrying a parasol with her.

"We can see you Alice." Robyn said. The girl stood up and puffed out her cheeks before jumping down with the parasol helping her land on her feet perfectly.

"Alice wanted to hear more, Alice mad at Alice." she said in her usual third person way of talking.

"Next time try to make sure the parasol is closed." Kenny said.

"But Alice likes her parasol." Alice said.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Kenny asked. They both looked up and saw two more people on top of the building. One had black hair, blue eyes and wore a brown jacket and jeans and the other was a girl with wavy light brown hair with highlights, heterochromia(blue and green eyes) and wore a black jacket, smiley tee, dark skinny jeans and converse.

"Alyssa, Stan get down from there." Robyn said. The two jumped down and landed on the ground.

"Hey I deserve to listen to this." Alyssa said to them. "Craig is my cousin."

"I just wanted to know why Robyn keep having bad dreams." Stan said. Then suddenly Robyn felt someone put something againist her back. Kenny pulled her away and she noticed the object and the people holding it. One of them was a teen boy with scruffy blonde hair with grey streaks, blue eyes and was wearing a green camo jacket with a desert yellow t-shirt underneath and green camo trouser. The other was a attractive girl with black hair with pink edging, piercing crystal green eyes and wore a tank top with black skinny jeans and combat boots. Both of them were holding gun pointing right at them.

"Oh great, its them." Stan said.

"Who are they?" Robyn asked.

"Those are the vampire hunters that your dad hired to make sure vampires like us don't get into trouble." Stan answered.

"Listen we won't shoot unless you go back into the building before I count to ten." said the blonde hair one.

"Foock zhat." said the black haired girl. "I want zem keeled."

"Angelina calm down." said the blonde.

"You 'ave no idea what zhose monsters almost deed to me and my brother ." Angelina said. Pretty soon the two started arguing with Angelina muttering French under breathe. While this was going on, the five of them escaped into the school. The two took awhile to notice their absence.

"There's gone." Johnathen points out. "Come on Angelina, lets go find those vampires."

"_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rester en France?_" Angelina commented.

* * *

Later in city hall, every human in South Park came to discuss the vampire issue that had been going on for a year. Leading this meeting was Jacob O'Neil 'believed' vampire expert.

"My fellow townpeople, our town has been plagued by those monsters disgused as our loved ones." he said to everyone. "I believe we should take action to destroy those demons for good."

"LIES!" said someone from the crowd. It took him awhile before he spotted Craig standing in the crowd. "His daughter is a vampire and she's still the sweet girl she always is." he said.

"He is the lying." he said. "That child is demon and so is my third daughter."

"Oh please the only demon in South Park is Damien." Craig said. Every turned their head towards Damien who was sitting in the fifth row.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Damien said before everyone put their attention back on Robyn's dad.

"Now as I was saying-"he said before he felt something hot pass on top of his head. He looked around and saw no one who could of done it. "Now as I was saying, these demons must be destroyed before they kill us. so I promise a new law in which we allow us to found and kill these monsters."

"NO!" he looked around and saw some parents standing it the crowd.

"Two of those monsters are my son and neice and I will not allow you to hurt them." said Carol, Kenny's young mom.

"And my bubbe has done nothing wrong with anyone." Sheila, Kyle's mother said.

"My husband might ground my little Butters alot but he's a very sweet kid." Linda, Butters' mom said.

"Craig is right, Robyn is still very sweet and this is all wrong." Amanda, Robyn's mom said. "I say that we should throw him out of here." Every parent in the crowd walked up toward the stage. He called the hunters who pushed them away from the stage.

Ok that's it." Craig got up and started walking out. A girl with wavy, dark brown hair, mossy green eyes and wearing a orange flowing top, blackish jeans and green flat shoes looked over and watched him storm out.

"Where are you going Craig?" she asked him.

"I'm leaving Laura." he said. "I'll see you, Sunny, Sophie, Tweek, Pheonix and Kim tomorrow at school." he continued walking before he was stopped by a boy with midnight black hair with white edging, piercing sky blue eyes and was wearing a black wife beater, black jeans and black converse. He too was holding a gun.

"Go back to your seet." he said. Craig just walked around him and walked out the door. "Stoopid American man and hiz ideaz."

"What are you doing, Adam?" Jacob asked. "Get him back." Adam turned around to face him.

"_Je vais sur ma pause de midi_." Adam said before leaving the city's hall. Almost evryone in the room were left confused.

* * *

Craig kept walking until he reached Stark's Pond. As soon as he got there, he knelled in front of the water and splashed some of it in his face.

"I can't fucking stand that man anymore!" he said to himself. "He is a fucking idiot!" His thoughts were interupted when he heard something from behind him. He stood up and looked around for the source. The sudenly he felt something licking his neck. Suddenly he felt something sink into his neck. He screamed as he felt pain course thorugh out his body as the mysterious figure sucked his blood out. When it stopped Craig passed out on the ground. Meanwhile at the school, Robyn suddenly had a strange feeling about something.

"Is something wrong Robyn dear?" Alice asked.

"No." Robyn lied before walking out the gym door. Once outside, she looked up at the moon trying to calm down.

"_I hope that dream hasn't come true yet_." Robyn thought to herself.

* * *

And that was chapter 2. Please review and now for all my readers that don't know French I'll translate the two French lines in the chapter.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rester en France_?- Why didn't I stay in France?

_Je vais sur ma pause de midi_.- I'm going on my lunch break.


End file.
